The Shot That Stopped Time
by Hotaru-sensei
Summary: An attack on the way home from work leaves Tohru badly injured and Kyo angry at himself. Can Tohru recover? Or will Kyo lose her before he realizes his true feelings? Kyoru
1. The Shot

Disclaimer : No, I don't own Fruits Basket simply for the reason that Takaya-sensei thought of it first. But one can still dream!

* * *

"Oh, look what our beautiful flower has left for us!"  
  
"Must you always refer to Miss Honda with such a perverse undertone?"  
  
"Yeah, shut up Shigure!"  
  
The sun had just begun to set as the three male members of the Sohma household sat down for dinner. Tonight they were having stew that Tohru had made that same morning before heading off to school and then to work. And as usual, it was delicious.  
  
"So, which one of you two will be picking our dear sweet Tohru up from work tonight?" Shigure inquired. "If you are too busy I'd be happy to do it! You know how I love evening strolls through the city with all the neon lights and the smell of smog and don't forget-----" he trailed off.  
  
_'Geez,'_ thought Yuki as he rose to clear the table after the three had finished.  
  
"That would be me," Kyo stated. "Like we'd let you near Tohru alone! Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and go. Tohru should be done by the time I get there."  
  
Shigure rose from the table, smoothing his robe. "Just try to control your hormones, Kyo! We wouldn't want you upseting Tohru!"  
  
_'Damn Shigure,'_ Kyo thought as he slid on his shoes and pulled the screen shut.

* * *

"It's alright, Tohru. It's nothing to get so upset over. Just study some more and retake the test this Saturday."  
  
Momiji and Tohru came walking out of the SoMA building. Tohru was in tears as she told Momiji about a test she failed, the second one this term. Neither one of them noticed Kyo standing over by the window of a nearby store, waiting for Tohru.  
  
"I know, Momiji. It's just.....this is the second one this term! The first one was bad enough, but I thought it was just a fluke. But now this. Mom would be so disappointed. And Yuki and Kyo and Uo and Hana-----"  
  
"Won't think any less of you," Momiji interrupted. "Tell ya what. Go home and get some sleep and after school tomorrow we can all get together and play another game of badminton! OK?!"  
  
"Ok," said Tohru wiping her eyes. "Kyo is picking me up tonight, so I better stop crying like a silly little baby. He gets angry with me when I do."  
  
Kyo halted. He had started walking toward the pair when he saw them exit the building, but Tohru's last comment caused him to stop. As he did, Momiji noticed him and smiled.  
  
"Seeing you cry does upset him, but he isn't angry at you," he said keeping eye contact with Kyo. "He gets angry at himself......and the curse. You see, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki care about you very much. And when they see you upset, they want to make you feel better. Yuki somehow always knows what to say. But Kyo.... he has trouble saying what he feels sometimes. So when he sees you hurting, he wishes he could just hold you tight and let you know it's all ok. But he can't.... because of the curse. And that is why he gets so angry."  
  
At hearing this, Kyo felt as if Momiji had looked straight through him, reading his thoughts. The rabbit was right. Kyo wanted so badly to hold Tohru in his arms when she was upset, to let her know it was all going to be fine. But he couldn't do that. Nor could he spew poetry like that damn rat. The truth was, seeing Tohru cry didn't make him angry, it made him feel helpless.  
  
"Oh look Tohru! Kyo is here!" Momiji broke eye contact with the orange headed Sohma and turned to Tohru who was wiping the last few drops of water from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," said Kyo as he continued toward the pair. "And I'm tired. So can we go already?"  
  
"OK!" said Tohru cheerfully. "Bye Momiji!!!!!!" And the two started toward home.

* * *

The walk home was a typical one. Tohru rambled on about whether Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure had eaten and whether the dinner she made was acceptable. It always was, of course, but that never stopped her. After inquiring after various members of the Sohma family, and even going so far as to ask if Mii ( Shigure's editor ) was doing alright, Tohru remembered Momiji's suggestion about the following day. She looked into Kyo's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hey Kyo, what do you say to another game of badminton after school tomorrow with the other Sohmas?"   
  
"Sure. Hell, it gives me another shot at beating that damn rat into the ground at something!"  
  
Tohru smiled.   
  
_'Phew',_ thought Kyo. _'She must be feeling better. I won't say anything about the test since she seemed so upset over it. Huh?'  
_  
Kyo's thoughts were interrupted by the site of Tohru zipping back in forth in front of him, swinging an invisible racket at an invisible birdie.  
  
"Hyaaa! Hyaaa! Hyaa!" she mumbled to herself.  
  
_'Heh heh...'_ thought Kyo. His thoughts were yet again interrupted by a sudden "Hyaaa---AH!!!!" and the sight of Tohru tripping over the curb.  
  
Kyo lunged foward. "Watch out!" He yelled as his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
POOF!  
  
Tohru was now on the ground, with a bright orange cat staring her straight in the face with a look of concern.  
  
"He...he....heeheehee!" Tohru burst into giggles. "I'm sorry! It's just....I've done it again!"  
  
Kyo's looked changed from worry to relief as Tohru continued to giggle.   
  
_'Phew, she's ok at least.'_ Kyo started to climb down from Tohru onto the street when he heard the voice.  
  
"Hey beautiful. Whatcha doin' all alone on such a cold night? Come here and let me warm you up!" The figure closed in on Tohru, who had stopped laughing and instead held a look of fear on her face. What should she do? What COULD she do? She wasn't a physically strong person, and now she had changed Kyo into a cat, so what could he do except........................... THAT?  
  
Kyo's cat form lept at the dark figure, hissing with claws bared. _'Don't touch her, you bastard!'_ He thought. To say it out loud would have for sure sent the creep running in surprise, but it would also compromise the Sohma secret.  
  
With a quick fling the man sent Kyo backwards and away from himself. "Damn cat!!" he said. He reached into his jacket.   
  
And pulled out a gun.  
  
Tohru, who had been watching the whole scene in terror was the first to see the weapon. She saw as the man aimed his firearm at Kyo's cat form and suddenly she felt her body move on its own.  
  
"Kyo!!"  
  
BANG!

* * *

Shigure and Yuki sat around the kotatsu watching television. For the past half hour, Yuki had been checking his watch, then the door, then his watch again. Being the rat allowed him to sense things, and something did not seem right....  
  
"Calm down, Yuki. I'm sure they are fine. Maybe they stopped somewhere on the way. Or maybe Kyo decided to take Tohru out on a date!"  
  
Yuki was too burdened with worry to notice the dog's comments. He loved Miss Honda too, and on a normal day he would have responded to such a remark. But.......  
  
"Something's wrong, Shigure." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I can feel it....." His cousin looked up.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine." Shigure said calmly. But deep down inside, he felt the same way. Call it writer's intuition. The air seemed colder. Something had happened. But he had to keep Yuki calm, in case it was all just nothing. In case Kyo and Tohru had just stopped for ice cream or groceries. "You worry too much Yuki. If it gets to be too late, we can go out and look for them. But a half hour isn't much to be concerned about." he said, bowing his head. _'I hope'_.

* * *

Hope you like it so far. If I get enough reviews I will continue! 


	2. Hold On

DISCLAIMER : No, still don't own Fruits Basket. But that time machine I am working on is almost finished.

* * *

"Damn!" a voice mumbled and ran off in to the distance.  
  
'Ugn....' Kyo felt heavy, as if something was pushing down on him. The force from whatever had hit him had knocked him unconcious in his fragile cat form. As he slowly opened his eyes, he noticed someone WAS on top of him. Tohru.  
  
"Tohru? Tohru?? TOHRU!!! Wake up!!!!" he screamed.   
  
"K...yo..?" Her voice sounded weak. Really weak. What was going on? She slowly rolled over off of him allowing him to change back.   
  
Kyo hurriedly dressed to check on Tohru when it all hit him. All the events from before he blacked out.  
  
_"Kyo!!"_  
  
_BANG!  
_  
"Ah, hell!!!! No, she couldn't have..." he ran over to Tohru, who was fading in and out of consciousness. "Tohru? Are you ok?? Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Every...where....my back......"  
  
Kyo wrapped one arm around Tohru's shoulders and tried to sit her up, being careful not to transform again. Something wet touched his hand.  
  
_'Huh?'_ Kyo thought as he brought his hand into view. _'Blood. Dammit!! So the bastard really did shoot her? What am I going to do? I can't carry her home. I might transform and be of even less use to her. Damn curse!'  
_  
"Ky..o.....I feel tired..."  
  
Kyo's mind was in a panic. He couldn't carry her. But he couldn't leave her and go for help either. She could fall asleep and never wake up.  
  
"Tohru," Kyo said as calmly as he could manage. "I don't know what to do. I can't carry you....... and you can't walk like this, even with my help... "  
  
"I told you..... you should have bought....... the little neko cell phone..... " she said quietly. Kyo looked confused. "It was just a joke, Kyo...... I will be ok..... go back to Shigure's house..... and get help...."  
  
"Hell no! You might fall asleep and never wake up!"  
  
"Kyo, " she muttered. "Over there, in my bag...."  
  
Kyo's eyes followed Tohru's gaze to the messenger bag she always carried with her. It had been flung over by a trashcan when she had fallen the first time. He walked over and picked it up.  
  
"The picture....of Mom...."  
  
Kyo pulled out the picture of Kyoko in her black tank, the one Hiro had stolen almost a year ago. He handed it to Tohru.  
  
"As long as...... Mom is here to keep me company.... and I know you will be back..... I will hold on..... I'll stay awake......now hurry......"  
  
"But--"  
  
"Kyo.... I'll be alright." Tohru said as she searched her bag. She pulled out a small cord necklace with an enamel onigiri on it. She handed it to Kyo.  
  
"Keep this with you.... for good luck. Mom gave it to me..."  
  
"Tohru....." Kyo felt his heart stop when she handed him the necklace. He knew he had to leave her, despite his fears. "Hang on."  
  
And with that Kyo slipped the necklace over his head and took off toward Shigure's house. He ran with every ounce of strength he had, knowing that time was slipping away.... and so was the person he cared about most.

* * *

"Shigure, it's been an hour since they were supposed to get home. And I don't trust that stupid ca------"  
  
Yuki's sentence was cut short by the slamming of doors and the pounding of footsteps. He and Shigure looked toward the door to the den and saw Kyo, out of breath and hunched over in the doorway.  
  
Shigure spoke. "Kyo? What's going---?"  
  
"Tohru..... call...... Hatori....... tell him to bring the car..... 2 blocks from SoMA building..... gunshots..... have to get back.... call now..." And with that Kyo took off for the door when Yuki grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"What the..... hell do you want..... damn rat?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Tohru's been shot..... now I gotta go! She's all by herself!!!"  
  
Yuki turned, never letting go of Kyo's arm. "Shigure, you call Hatori. I'm going with Kyo."  
  
Shigure picked up the phone as the two boys disappeared into the night.  
  
"Hey, Ha'ri......."

* * *

_Just be yourself, you'll be fine.  
_  
_In fact, I think you'd be very cute, Miss Honda.  
_  
_I won't mention any names but there are a few people in this house who get very worried when you're sick.  
_  
_Sissy!  
_  
All the events of the past year and a half flooded Tohru's mind as she struggled to stay conscious. She had to stay awake, for Yuki and Kyo and Shigure and all the other Sohmas, and Uo and Hana too.  
  
_It's ok. You don't have to...... you don't have to love everything......_  
  
"Kyo...."  
  
_How is it.... that someone like you..... is here by my side...... crying for me?_  
  
"I....."  
  
_Tohru......_  
  
"Ky..o...."  
  
_Tohru..._  
  
_'Kyo'  
_  
The night was silent as Tohru gave in to exhaustion, falling unconscious, still holding her mother's picture tightly.

* * *

Ok, chapter 2 is done! Sorry it was so short. Don't you love cliffhangers? Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed! I feel so loved!


	3. Unconscious

Sorry it took so long! I have been having pc troubles. Thanks a million to all my reviewers! I love you guys!

DISCLAIMER : Takaya-sensei still owns Fruits Basket, not me. Nope. Not me.

* * *

"Shigure, slow down. What happened?" Hatori Sohma was used to getting calls at all hours of the night, being the Sohma family doctor. But never had he received such a frantic call, especially from Shigure Sohma -- pervert extraordinaire.

"All Kyo said was that Tohru had been shot and to bring the car and find them 2 blocks from the SoMA building he didn't say anything about her condition Yuki has gone too I hope they are ok----" the dog rambled.

"Don't worry," Hatori said, trying to fake a calm demeanor. "I am leaving right now."

"Please hurry, Ha'ri. I don't know what those boys will do if something happens to her."

* * *

Kyo and Yuki ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Neither spoke. Yuki noticed the look on Kyo's face. 

"Kyo.... you did the right thing. Leaving her to come get us."

"I'm not sure," Kyo replied, and for that one moment, cat and rat understood each other. As they neared the place where Kyo had left Tohru, Kyo's eyes fell upon a sight he was afraid of. Tohru, unconscious.

_ 'Aw, hell....'_

"Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled as he reached Tohru's side. That was the first time Kyo had heard such panic in Yuki's voice. He knew the rat loved Tohru. It was obvious, the way he always had that grin on his pretty boy face whenever the two spoke. Seeing her like this, it had to be affecting him too. Kyo kneeled on the opposite side of Tohru.

"How is she?" Kyo asked. _'Dammit, you promised.....you promised.....'_

"She's still alive, but her pulse is fading. I don't know if she'll last much longer. Hatori had better hurry. Where was she shot?"

"In the back...." _'You....promised...'_

Yuki reached behind Tohru and sat her up as best he could, knowing one false move could turn him into a useless rat. He looked behind her. His eyes grew wide.

"Kyo......"

Kyo's eyes darted from Yuki to Tohru and back to Yuki. "What is it, you damn rat!?" He looked behind Tohru at the back of her school uniform..... her now solid red school uniform. Kyo couldn't believe his eyes. Maybe leaving her wasn't the right thing to do. She had lost so much blood.......

_ 'No wonder you couldn't stay awake,'_ he thought. _'Just hang on.... a little longer....'_ He reached inside the front of his shirt and grabbed the enamel onigiri, pulling the necklace off over his head. He moved in closer to Tohru and put the cord around her neck. _'You need this more than I do right now.' _

Yuki watched the whole scene unfold. He had no idea why Kyo had that necklace, but he knew the significance of it. Miss Honda had showed it to him on the way home from school one day.

> _ "Mom gave it to me as a New Year's present, the year she died. So I keep it with me always, for good luck!!"_

Suddenly, the area where the trio sat was bathed in yellow light. Kyo heard the sound of doors slamming and footsteps. It was Hatori..... and Kagura?

"I came as quickly as I could, " the dragon said motioning Kagura foward. "Kagura suggested she come as well, to help carry Tohru in the event one of us transforms."

And with that, words were foresaken and actions made priority as Hatori, Yuki, and Kagura moved Tohru slowly towards the car while Kyo gathered all of her scattered belongings. As he made his way toward the vehicle, he noticed the group had paused by the door.

"You first," Yuki said, motioning Kyo into the backseat of the car.

* * *

The ride home was not nearly as quiet as Kyo's return to Tohru. Hatori and Kagura sat in front, discussing what was best to do. They couldn't take Tohru to the hospital. A rather large number of Sohmas had crossed Akito lately and the authorities were becoming increasingly more suspicious each time a new member of the family was brought in. There was only one choice : back to Shigure's house.

Tohru laid across the backseat, her head resting in Kyo's lap, Yuki at her feet. Both were silent, each struggling to sort out the emotions flooding their hearts. It was obvious to almost everyone, Sohma or not, that these two were in love with Tohru. She had done so much for them. Accepting them, despite the curse. Always putting them before herself.

"Hatori," Kyo said. "Is she going to be alright?"

Silence.

"Dammit, Hatori! Answer me!"

The dragon's icy eyes met a pair of crimson ones in the rearview mirror. "I don't know."

His answer caused his three companions to become silent. Hatori, of all people, was unsure if Tohru would pull through. When he had finally found Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru on the street, he had noticed the girl was unconscious and had become quite pale. It was only after they had moved her and he had felt the stiff back of her uniform that he realized the extent of her injuries. Tohru was dying. And all the hopes of everyone who knew her were placed on him and him alone.

"Uhn...."

A sudden movement in the backseat brought everyone back to reality. Tohru shifted positions, turning on to her side and facing the front of the car, her head still resting in Kyo's lap. She fell unconscious once again.

"Is she awake?" was Yuki's barely audible response.

Kyo looked down at the figure in his lap.

"No."

Suddenly, Kyo noticed something on Tohru's uniform. The entire back part of it was stiff and dark red. But one spot was a brighter red. He touched it, and his hands felt wet once again. She was bleeding again.

"Hatori!"

Kyo's sudden outburst startled Hatori, causing him to slam on the brakes. He regained his composure.

"What is it, Kyo?"

"She's bleeding again!!"

Yuki spoke up, trying desperately to disguise the fear in his voice.

"Hatori, step on it."

* * *

Back at Shigure's house the atmosphere was thick with worry. Momiji had been with Hatori when the call for help was received, and after the dragon had left, the rabbit had called Haru. Shigure, Momiji, and Haru sat around the kotatsu quietly, each absorbed in his own thoughts. Suddenly, Shigure broke the silence.

"Have you called anyone else?"

"No," said Haru. "Kagura is with Hatori, Kisa would make herself sick with worry if she knew, Hiro's too unpredictable, and Ritsu could cause more harm than good."

Momiji looked up. "How about Tohru's friends? Uo and Hana?"

"Not them either," the ox responded. "Hatori needs room to work. Hana would understand, but we'd have to pry the yankee off of Tohru."

"Good point. In any event," Shigure said. "If Tohru's injuries are as serious as Kyo says, we'll have to figure out something to tell the school and SoMA company."

Momiji's eyes brightened. Now THERE was something he could do to help Tohru. "I'll talk to my dad about her job."

"Good. Thank you, Momiji." And with that, the dog left the room in silence.

Haru spoke softly. "Shigure seems to be taking this pretty hard. I guess after all the four of them have been through, he must think of her as a daughter or younger sister."

Shigure sat in his office in front of the computer, 350 pages due to Mii by tomorrow. He sighed.

_ 'If only you knew.'_

* * *

"We're here." Hatori said as he entered the driveway.

Kyo sat, staring out the window into space, oblivious of his location.

"Kyo," Yuki said as he climbed out of the car. "Come on, pass her over here gently."

As Yuki and Hatori carefully slid Tohru's limp body out of the car and Kyo exited behind them, Kagura spoke up.

"Kyo...."

"Hmm?"

"You and Yuki go inside and tell Shigure we're here. And get Tohru's room ready. We'll be right in."

Kyo was surprised at how somber Kagura had become. She wasn't clinging to him, telling him it would all be ok because she was there for her darling. It was almost as if she sensed Kyo's feelings.

"Ok." And the two boys went inside the house.

Kagura waited until they were inside to confront Hatori.

"Ha'ri, I know you don't know what is going to happen. But I also know you aren't telling us all you know either. Those two are inside now. You can tell me. How bad is she?"

"Honestly Kagura," he said. "I don't think that she will make it through the night. All we can do is hope."

* * *

At this rate, we'll never know what happens to Tohru! LOL, don't worry, there will be more Tohru action in the next chapter! These first 3 were establishing chapters, more or less. Please R&R! 


	4. Awake

DISCLAIMER : No, it's not. Now, where's my flux-capacitor... ( shameful _Back to the Future_ reference )

* * *

It was 1:30 in the morning when Hatori finally left Tohru's room, Kagura close behind him. He had insisted she be the only one in the room with him while he examined Tohru, seeing as she was also a girl. The pair paused at the top of the stairs.

"Thank you, Kagura," Hatori said. "You've been a great help. But you're tired. The others are too. Take Hatsuharu, Momiji, and yourself to the car. I'll be there shortly."

"Alright. Goodnight, Ha'ri."

Hatori stood in the hall for a moment before heading back downstairs to confront Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure.

Shigure and Yuki sat at the table. Kyo was sprawled out on the porch outside the open screen doors. All three looked at Hatori with expectant eyes. The dragon spoke.

"She's managed to stabilize a bit. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to check up on her. Call me if something happens."

And with that, he walked out the door.

Shigure stood to head up the stairs. "I think it would be best, considering Tohru's condition, if one of you stayed with her tonight. You can take turns if you like. I'll leave it up to you. Goodnight," he said, heading toward his room.

Yuki and Kyo sat in silence, both wanting to stay with Tohru, neither wanting to start an arguement.

Yuki looked over at Kyo. The cat was now seated on the porch, a wash bowl in front of him. He was gently washing the dried blood off of his hands. Yuki noticed how Kyo's hands moved in slow little circles, as if the boy were doing this unconsciously. It was as if Kyo's mind was elsewhere. Yuki spoke up.

"You stay with her tonight. I'll go to school tomorrow and make up some excuse for us. I'll only stay as long as it takes to convince her friends and teachers of whatever story I can think of. Keep an eye on her."

Kyo stopped scrubbing.

"Thanks," he said, staring blankly at his hands for a moment before going back to scrubbing.

Yuki slowly climbed the stairs, pausing by Tohru's door. 

" _'Be safe'_. You taught me that phrase, Miss Tohru. How ironic, that the one day _I_ forgot to say it...." he said quietly to the wall before going into his own room and collapsing on his bed. "....that the one day I forgot to say it, I almost lost you."

* * *

Ten minutes had passed before Kyo finally brought himself back to reality. His hands still had some blood on them, though not Tohru's. He had scrubbed for so long that his hands were now raw, resembling the knees of a child who has fallen on the pavement.

_ 'Tohru!'_

He remembered the rat's words. Yuki had allowed him to watch over Tohru and he had been stupid enough to space out on the porch. He was surprised Yuki let him near Tohru now. After all, it was Kyo's fault that Tohru was hurt. He was the stupid idiot who turned into a cat. He was the weakling who couldn't manage to scare away the stranger. She had depended on him, given him her good luck charm, and he had failed her.

He climbed the stairs slowly, paying close attention to the little specks of blood on each stair. There had been so much blood. Tohru's blood. It was on him, Hatori, Yuki, Kagura, the floor, the car, the street.... everywhere but where it was supposed to be: in Tohru's fragile little body.

Kyo slid the screen door to Tohru's room open and shut it after himself. The room wasn't particularly dark because though the lights were off, moonlight bathed the room through the window Hatori had left open. Tohru lay in bed, fast asleep. Kyo pulled the chair from her desk over next to the bed and sat down. Even in this light she looked so pale, yet still like the angel she was. The cat grabbed her hand.

"Tohru, I....." Kyo's heart felt as though it were going to snap. Tohru meant so much to him. She had accepted him in all forms, and was patient enough to learn the true meanings behind some of his angry words. He remembered the times when the two of them would sit on the roof and talk about this and that. But never once had Kyo told her how important she was to him, or how much he really loved her. He didn't know if it was pride or fear of losing her.

Suddenly he felt something weakly squeeze his hand. "You what, Kyo?"

Kyo looked down to see Tohru's half open cerulean eyes peering up at him.

"Tohru!" he said with a start. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I was, but I felt something warm on my hand and I woke up." she noticed the look on his face and her exhausted eyes widened a bit. "Kyo, what's wrong? Oh! I promised you I would stay awake until you came back... I am so sorry............. I didn't mean to worry you.... I'm so sorry....." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"You're damn right you had me worried! I thought---- _we_ thought we'd lost you!" he saw the guilt flood Tohru's eyes and realized the anger in his words. She had just finally come to and he'd already managed to hurt her. Maybe he really was a stupid cat.

"Tohru... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. But you did have me worried sick. I thought you were never gonna wake up."

She squeezed his hand again. "I'm ok now, Kyo. You don't have to worry anymore. You should go get some sleep. If you wear yourself out, you might get sick..."

"I'm not leavin' if that's what you're after. I'm staying right here. I'm not....... I'm not leaving you again......"

And with that Tohru brought Kyo's hand up to her face, snuggling it against her cheek. If the light had been on, she would have seen the cat's red face.

"Thankyou......... and Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"You never really left me...." Tohru said softly, drifting back into sleep.

Kyo laid his head down on the edge of the bed next to Tohru's pillow and fell asleep soon after.

"No.... I guess not..."

* * *

Shigure was the first person in the house to wake with the sunrise the next morning. He had managed to get some sleep, but worry for Tohru had kept him up most of the night. Not to mention the muffled whispers he heard coming from her room. THOSE he had to investigate.

The dog quietly slid the screen to Tohru's room open and what he saw brought to his face the biggest smile that he had had in a long time. Yuki had to see this.

"Yuuuuuuuuuki!" he said in a sing-song voice as he flung open the screen to Yuki's room. Apparently the rat hadn't got much sleep either. He was already dressed and sitting at his desk, scribbling ideas for stories to tell the teachers. Shigure's happy voice pierced the thick cloud of gloom hanging in his room.

What? Why are you smiling? Is Miss Honda awake? Shigure? Shigure? Would you get that stupid grin off your face and just tell me what's got you so cheery this morning?"

Shigure motioned for Yuki to follow him. He lead him to the still slightly open door to Tohru's room and told him to take a peek.

Inside, Yuki saw Tohru asleep and Kyo asleep in a chair next to her bed. Tohru's fingers were wrapped around the strong hand that seemed to caress her face. It was so cute Yuki had to smile, though he felt a twinge of jealousy. Why'd he have to let Kyo watch her? Geez.....

"Should we wake them up?" the dog asked.

"No." Yuki replied, closing the door and walking down the stairs to get his shoes on for school. Shigure met him in the entrance hall, slipping on his own shoes.

"Shigure, where are you going?"

"I have to take a trip to the main house," he answered. He was going to leave it at that, but Yuki's expression caused him to continue.

"Don't worry, he'll watch her."

And with that, the two Sohmas walked outside and parted ways, each to take care of his own business.

* * *

Kyo lifted his head and chuckled.

Those two didn't even realize he had been awake the whole time.

"I guess the stupid cat's a real good actor," he muttered. His hand was still on Tohru's face, which had now managed to gain a little color in it. He pinched her cheek lightly.

"Tohru..... wake up...."

"Hmm.... Kyo?"

_ 'Wow, she woke up fast...'_

"Kyo! Good morning! Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, and you aren't making it if that's what you're thinking. You're gonna stay in bed!"

"But Kyo," she sat up and started to move her body toward the edge of the bed. "It's my jo......"

She paused, looking down. Then, much to Kyo's surprise, she started to massage her legs. First slowly, then quicker and quicker until it seemed as though she'd rub them right off.

"Tohru, what are you.." He noticed the frightened look on her face.

"Kyo.....!"

"WHAT?!"

"I..... I can't feel my legs......."

The cat's mind went into a spin.

_ 'No...... This isn't happening! This can't happen! Not to her...... please God, not to her....'_

* * *

Chapter 4 is finished. What? You thought I'd let them get off THAT easy? Tsk....Tsk.... **Please** R & R. And thanx again to my reviewers! I'm glad I could cause you so much emotional stress. - Chapter 5 will be up soon. 


	5. Emotions

DISCLAIMER - This gets depressing after awhile. Refer to chapter 1.

* * *

"So, you're saying Tohru and orange-top have gone on a trip or somethin'?"

"Well, actually, Shigure and I are going as well, but we decided it would be a good idea to let the teachers know about our absence. Seeing as the two of you are Miss Honda's friends, I thought you should know too. She wouldn't want you worrying about her."

Yuki Sohma, Arisa Uotani, and Saki Hanajima were seated by the window during a break in class. The rat decided this would be the best time to pitch his story to the two. And what was even better was that the yankee and electric-girl both appeared to believe him. Satisfied, he bid them farewell as he left school to start his "trip".

_ 'Hmm, that almost seemed too easy.'_

When Yuki was out of sight, Hana turned to Uo.

"I'm sensing very disturbing electric signals coming from that boy."

"Aw, he's just mad cuz he's gotta spend all that time with orange-top."

"Maybe."

* * *

Back at Shigure's house, Kyo Sohma was trying his best to stay calm. Tohru had tried to stand up, but to no avail. She fell right out of bed before Kyo could catch her.

"What do you mean you can't feel your legs?!"

Tohru laid face down on the floor. At hearing Kyo's comment, she used her arms to roll over on to her back.

"It feels like there's nothing there. But it's probably only temporary! They're just asleep because I haven't been walking on them! No need to worry!"

_ 'Is she serious? Does she really think they're just numb from not walking?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Tohru trying to pull herself back into bed. Her arms were weak from blood loss, however, and she slid back down to the floor. And tried again.

_ 'Dammit! If it weren't for this stupid curse I could help her. But I can't even pick her up and put her back in bed! I'm so useless....'_

"I'm al....most..... there......"

THUNK!

_ 'Maybe.... maybe I can grab her legs and swing them around while she holds on to the bed....'_

"One...more......huh?"

Tohru felt herself move upwards. She looked down to see Kyo pulling her legs up onto the bed. If she could feel them right now, she'd probably be blushing. Kyo rarely touched her, except for a poke in the head or a grasp of her hand. It was surprising he hadn't pulled away when she'd grabbed his hand. He'd probably just wanted to avoid hurting her feelings.

"There," he said. "Now pull your upper body up with your arms."

Tohru obeyed, and managed to finally make it back into bed, exhausted.

"If they don't have any feeling after a while, I'll see if Hatori can give me a prescription for something. Kyo, would you mind taking my money to the store for me if he does?"

"First of all, I'm calling Hatori now!"

"Oh no, Kyo! Don't make him go to all that trou----"

He cut her off. "And second, the damn dragon better not give you something you have to pay for or I'll knock him through the roof!"

"But...."

"Stay here!" Kyo said as he made his way down the stairs to the telephone.

* * *

Hatori Sohma had just finished his appointment with Akito and arrived back to his office when the phone rang.

"Sohma residence, Hatori Sohma speaking..................................... I see.............. Yes, I'll be right over."

The dragon quickly grabbed his coat and medical kit and rushed out the door.

_ 'Numbness in the legs. Did the bullet hit a nerve? This is serious. This is very serious.'_

* * *

"I'm home!"

Yuki removed his shoes in the entrance way and stepped into the den. It was unusually quiet. Those two couldn't still be sleeping at this hour, could they?

_ THUNK. "Tohru, dammit, cut it out!"_

The sounds came from upstairs. Yuki made his way up to Tohru's room and when he slid the door open, he saw Tohru laying on the floor with Kyo standing over her.

"What did you do to Miss Honda, stupid cat?"

"Nothing, ya damn rat! She can't feel her legs and she keeps trying to walk, alright?!"

"Miss Honda..... you.... you can't feel your legs..?"

Tohru looked up from the floor into the rat's worry-filled eyes.

"No, but they're just asleep! Nothing to worry about! I've been trying to walk to get the circulation going. But, they're taking a little longer than normal, probably because I'm so tired. That's all."

The concern on Yuki's face only grew with Tohru's comments. Did she really believe that?

"Either way, it would be best if you stayed in bed until Hatori can take a look at you," he said. "Let us help you."

With that Yuki held Tohru's arms and Kyo once again grabbed Tohru's legs and the two of them managed to place the girl back in bed without transforming.

"Well, I see you two have managed to work together for something," a deep voice said from the doorway.

Hatori stepped into the room and walked directly over to the bed. Tohru didn't notice, but to Yuki and Kyo the look of sheer uncertainty on Hatori's face was frightening. He obviously didn't know what was wrong or what to do to fix it.

"Let me take a look at your legs for a minute," he said. "Yuki, Kyo, could the two of you leave us for a few minutes? I'll come get you when we're finished here."

Yuki grabbed Kyo by the arm.

"Come on, stupid cat. Hatori doesn't have all day."

"Damn rat.." _'Hatori better fix her. What's she gonna do if she can't walk? She'll be devastated...'_

* * *

Twenty minutes after he had sent the boys away, Hatori called Yuki and Kyo back upstairs.

When they entered the room they found Tohru in bed and the dragon seated in the chair previously occupied by Kyo. Her face was cheerful. His was remorseful.

"Her condition seems to be related to her injury, rather than lack of use of her legs," he said. "It could only be temporary, and in that case, she should be able to fully walk again in a week or two with practice. I'll be back next week. Call me again if something comes up."

The doctor was headed out the door when Yuki stopped him.

"Hatori, may I speak with you before you go?"

"Of course. Let's go downstairs." And the rat and dragon disappeared.

Tohru looked at Kyo and smiled.

"See, it's only temporary! They'll be good as new in no time," she said, patting her legs. Kyo sat down in the chair.

"Well, just like last time......... I can cook........ and stuff....... and the damn rat can do the housework. He looks like a little French maid anyway with his girly face. Just hurry up and get better. Or I...... or I don't know what I'll do."

"Oh don't worry! I'll be back to cooking and cleaning in no time, so it won't be for long!"

_ 'That's not what I meant......'_

* * *

"And if it's not just temporary?"

Yuki and Hatori were deep in serious conversation about Tohru's condition. As Yuki feared, Hatori wasn't letting on all he knew.

"Then she very well could be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life."

Yuki turned his gaze to the ground.

"How much of a chance does she have?"

Without answering, the dragon avoided Yuki's gaze and walked out of the house. He was met in the driveway by Shigure. The two men talked, nods were exchanged, and the dog went to his study without a word.

* * *

Days went by at the Sohma residence as normally as could be expected. Yuki cleaned, Kyo cooked, Shigure wrote, and Tohru tried to make her legs work again in her room. Everyday she would try to stand and everyday she would fall, never giving up hope. Never letting go of her smile.

Kyo and Yuki felt helpless. They couldn't help her without transforming. So they were forced to continue with their day as usual, wincing at every THUNK heard from upstairs. Kyo was getting anxious.

"Take a break before you kill yourself!" he said, closing her door behind him.

Tohru looked up from the floor.

"Oh, hi Kyo! "

"How's it coming?"

"Oh, I still can't feel anything but it's probably because I haven't been practicing as much as I should. Silly me!"

_ 'I can't do this..... I can't watch her go through this...... It......... it hurts too much......'_

"I feel so horrible for causing you all so much trouble! I'm not earning my keep laying in bed all day."

_ 'How can she smile like that...... when it's so hopeless..... how?'_

"But I am trying to hurry and get better just like you said!"

Kyo couldn't take it anymore.

"Dammit! If you're so damn sorry then quit talking and start walking!"

He stormed out of the room leaving Tohru confused on the floor.

_ 'I'm sorry, Kyo...... I'm trying.....'_

* * *

That night Shigure and Yuki left the two alone again to head to the main house. They had been updating the younger Sohmas on Tohru's condition throughout the week, as well as letting Hatori know of her progress.

Kyo layed on the roof, his mind on the little onigiri trying so hard to walk again.

_ 'Dammit. Why do I always have to say things to hurt her? Why can't I just tell her how I feel? This bizarre feeling.... like my heart is going to explode whenever I'm around her. Geez.... I'm such a damn idiot....'_

His thoughts were interrupted by slight girlish grunts and the sight of the ladder moving.

_ 'What the hell?'_

He peered over the side of the roof to see Tohru Honda, dangling halfway up the ladder by her arms.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her up onto the roof.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

_ 'You're walking?'_

"I wanted to sit with you, Kyo!"

_ 'No..... not walking...... but then how did you...?'_

"How did you get up here?!"

"I pulled myself around with my arms! They're getting stronger, you know!"

_ 'You drug yourself out of the room, down the stairs, outside, and up the ladder?'_

Kyo snapped.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? YOU KNOW IF YOU DO THAT YOU COULD KILL YOURSELF! YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT, YOU KNOW THAT! WHAT MADE YOU THINK TO DO SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE THA-----"

"Kyo......"

"WHAT?!" 'Huh?' He looked down to see her head buried in her hands. Tiny, trembling hands that were resting on his knees.

"I'm...... sorry....... It's just......"

_ 'No..... oh God..... I didn't just.....'_

"It's just......." she started to cry. "I'm so scared..... so scared..... "

_ 'She really is hurting. I really am an idiot for thinking she was ok.......'_

"I was all by myself...." she said, sobbing into his knees and trembling.

_ 'This hurts....... Tohru....... I don't know what to do...... Master.... what can I do?'_

"But..... it was selfish of me......... I shouldn't be bothering you with my troubles......."

_ 'They're my troubles too....'_

"Or crying like this....... like a child....."

Kyo placed his hands on Tohru's shoulders.

_ 'She really is trembling.... I'm sorry...... I'm so sorry.......'_

"You need to..... to let go....."

Tohru looked up into Kyo's crimson eyes. They seemed so full of pain. Had she hurt him with her childish tantrum?

"Kyo?"

"It's ok to cry....... I..... I'm here for you....."

"Kyo...." Tohru squeaked, gripping his knees and lowering her head again...

"I........ I can't give you a shoulder to cry on...... or hold you...... but you can cry on my knees....... I'll stay here with you....."

_ 'Because I think I love you.....'_

"Thankyou.............. Kyo......"

The orange haired boy held the crying girl's hand with one of his, running the other through her hair....

_ 'I think I love you...... Tohru...'_

* * *

Yay! More emotional stress! I put in some Kyoru here, but more is on the way! It's not over yet. Will Tohru ever walk again? Please R & R! I love ya'll!!!

__


	6. Denouement

DISCLAIMER - How many times are you gonna rub it in?! It's not mine, ok!

* * *

_The sky was exceptionally clear tonight. Every constellation could be seen with the the naked eye. On the roof of a house concealed by forest were a boy and girl, holding hands. Talking. Neither revealing their true feelings to the other. The classic love story. Except the girl was holding the paw of an orange cat, a cat held tightly to her heart.  
_  
Kyo had let Tohru cry there on his knees until all that could be heard were sniffles. Watching her like this made his many years of martial arts training seem in vain. He couldn't fight away these demons with his fists. He had to find some other way.  
  
So when he thought Tohru was done crying, he pulled her up and layed her next to him.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes. Thankyou, Kyo," she said quietly. "I never knew crying could feel so good. I didn't want to trouble you all with this. I wanted so badly to be able to make you and Yuki and Shigure all proud of me for sticking it out and getting back on my feet. But it's so hard, and I'm starting to think that maybe I can't do this on my own."  
  
Kyo turned over onto his side to face Tohru. Her eyes seemed relieved, and yet, somehow sad.  
  
"If it weren't for this damn curse we could help you like normal people. But if you fall or get tired and one of us transforms then we'd be useless to you. I'd put up with Kagura if she could be here to help you. But after your accident she had to return to her classes."  
  
"No, I wouldn't want her to take all that time out of her day, and I wouldn't want you to feel so uncomfortable like you are when she's here."  
  
"Say, I got an idea! I'll put up with that damn rat, and with one of us on either side of you, you should have enough support to try to walk!"  
  
The onigiri's eyes brightened.  
  
"That's a great idea! That is, if you really don't mind..."  
  
"No.... Tohru.... I...."  
  
_'Do I have the guts to go through with this? She'll prolly think I sound like an idiot...'  
_  
"Kyo?"  
  
"I really want you to get better....... because......"  
  
_'There's no turning back now.... dammit..... At least she can't see my red face in the moonlight....'  
_  
"Kyo? Are you ok? You're face is a little flushed..."  
  
_'What? Dammit, she can see!'  
_  
"Tohru... what I mean is..... I..... I really worry about you. I don't understand what's happening to me. When you're around I..... I don't know..... I just can't seem to act normal. I feel weird. Sometimes.... I really want to just be around you for no particular reason. And even though I can't figure out why, it doesn't piss me off."  
  
_'Is he... trying to say that he loves me?'_  
  
"I prolly sound like an idiot, huh."  
  
"No. Not at all," Tohru replied as she layed back down. "It's good to say what you feel. Even when it doesn't make much sense to you, or when you're afraid of what someone might think. Kyo........... you can always tell me what's on your mind. No matter what it is, you can talk to me."  
  
"Thankyou, Tohru."

* * *

"Well, that was awkward. Yuki, you have now just witnessed the great Hatori Sohma telling a bold faced lie."  
  
Shigure and Yuki walked up the path leading to the house. The two had just spent the evening speaking with the Sohma family doctor about Tohru's condition.  
  
"What do you think it means?" the rat asked.  
  
"Well, when I told him Tohru hadn't been able to even stand at all this week, he said it could just be that she's a slow healer. But the look on his face meant he was really worried. I don't think it's supposed to take this long when it is temporary."  
  
"I hope he is right, Shigure. If Miss Honda is paralyzed, she'll....."  
  
The dog nodded sadly.  
  
"I know."

* * *

Tohru and Kyo lay side by side on the roof, talking about whatever came to mind, when Kyo made a profound observation.  
  
"It's midnight....."  
  
Tohru looked over with a serious expression.  
  
"Are you worried I'll turn back into a squash, Kyo?"  
  
_'At least she's still got a sense of humor through all this!'  
_  
"Pumpkin, Tohru, Pumpkin."  
  
"Oh," the onigiri said with a hint of embarrassment. "I knew that. You probably want to go to bed, don't you! Silly me! Keeping you up here all night!"  
  
She slowly started to pull her body toward the ladder with her arms, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Dammit, Tohru, quit worrying about everyone else for a change and let someone worry about you!"  
  
Tohru layed back down.  
  
"Kyo, are you really that worried about me?"  
  
The crimson-eyed boy slid over closer to her, leaning in so close that his face was only inches from the blue-eyed girl's.  
  
"Tohru, when I saw you bleeding there on the street, I was terrified. I thought I'd lost you..... And it hurt so much....... because.......... I care about you...."  
  
And with that, Kyo pulled Tohru close to him, holding her tightly as if she'd disappear.  
  
"Even if it's only for a second.... "  
  
_'I want to let you know it's alright.'  
_  
"Kyo....."  
  
_'I feel so safe, Kyo....'  
_  
POOF!  
  
_ "I want us to stay together, together!"  
  
"I wanted us to stay together...."  
  
Let's stay together, always..._

* * *

"Ohhhhhhh................ what is that wonderful, fantastic, superb, awe-inspiring, dream-causing, fear-withering and all out yummy smell?"  
  
"It's the breakfast Miss Honda is cooking for us, as if you didn't know by now."  
  
Kyo Sohma entered the kitchen to see his two cousins bickering as usual. His glance shifted to the little beaming figure by the stove. There stood Tohru Honda, leaning against the counter for extra support, walking stick propt up against the refridgerator.  
  
It had been a month since the shooting, and little by little, with the help of all the Sohmas, Tohru was beginning to walk again. She could walk to school with Kyo's help, and Yuki had cleverly convinced her friends that the "stupid cat" bumped into her on the "trip" and caused her to fall and sprain both her legs. Everything was almost back to the way it was before. Except every night before bed Tohru and Kyo would lay on the roof and talk. It was obvious to everyone the two were getting closer, but neither really openly displayed their feelings. Maybe it was better this way. Let them take it slow. Maybe by the time they were ready Akito would have softened up just a bit.  
  
Kyo walked over to the sink after breakfast and helped Tohru with the dishes. When the two were finished, Kyo took her by the arm.  
  
"Ready for our walk?"  
  
"Yup!" the girl said grabbing her walking stick. She and Kyo practiced every day. He was so patient, laughing if she transformed him and never letting her push herself too far.  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She clasped his hand.  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"I..... I'd do anything..... if it made you happy..... Tohru..."  
  
"AH! YOUNG LOVE!!!! CHANSE D'AMOUR! OO LA LA!!" a voice bellowed from the porch. A quieter, though aggravated voice followed.  
  
"Shigure, I'm not going to save you when that stupid cat tries to murder you."  
  
"Oh, dearie me! Our dear Kyo is too entranced in the deep abyss that is romance! See, how his cheeks flush at the very------"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Too late."  
  
Tohru stood with the help of her walking stick in the yard watching as Kyo kicked Shigure repeatedly in the shins and Yuki headed in her direction to help her back inside.  
  
_'Mom, are you watching? They take such good care of me. And that one person who loves you forever? I think I found him.'  
_  
"Damn Shigure! Why don't you take your stupid trashy love porn inside and work on your novels before your editor finishes what I'm starting!!!!"  
  
"Ow! Ow! Yuki! Tohru! Save meeeeeee!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Yuki stopped as he led Tohru back inside.  
  
"Not a chance!"  
  
"See! You even pissed off the damn rat!!!!!"  
  
BAM!  
  
_'Yup. I think I found him.' _

* * *

FIN! Did you like? I argued with myself forever on how exactly to end it. Maybe with a kiss? No, not Kyo's style right now. A hug? Okies! If you loved it or hated it, please review and tell me if you liked my first ever fanficcie! Luvs ya!


End file.
